Puck's New Found Hope
by FanfictionGodess
Summary: When Puck sits in a tree in Central Park he doesn't expect a lovely girl to come and sit under him. Little does he know but this could be the love of his life. If he can figure out how to charm this girl...
1. Meeting in a tree

_Puck's POV_

Relaxing in a tree I wondered what I should do next. I couldn't think of or teased. It really was very annoying. I told the tree to grow an apple and munched absently on it while thinking about what I should do next. _Hmm... I could try to make Mab fall in love with someone. No, not without a lot of planning. _

I looked down at the footsteps that were coming towards me. Coming into the forest of Central Park was a girl carrying a backpack and a sketch book. She was dressed terribly_, _wearing a shirt far too big for her and jeans that looked like they had seen better days. They also looked as if they were held up by a piece of twine. She sat down under the tree, directly under him, and started drawing clothes. Upon closer inpection he could see that she was drawing _him._ He hoped he really looked like that because she made him look HOT. He turned his attention to the girl herself. Unlike the clothes she looked like she belonged in a painting.

She had a nice soft face, slightly round with high cheek bones. He couldn't tell what the rest of her looked like with such baggy clothes on. He caught himself thinking about what she must look like under there, but stopped himself before he got _too _carried away. Looking down again he saw that she had moved on to another page, which was a picture of her. But instead of the clothes she wore now she was wearing lovely dresses, they looked liked they belonged in the Summer Court. He leaned down farther and spoke to her.

_Aindreas POV_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a voice from above say "I think you would look lovely in green." Glancing up my heart stopped. It was _him!_ The boy I dreamed about. Not in mushy way though, in serious way. Sometimes when I went to sleep he would be right there waiting for me. He always showed up after a bad day and he made all sorts of stupid jokes that would make me laugh. That's why sleeping was my favorite thing to do after a bad day. I would have found comfort with my friends if I had any friends that weren't in dreams. I became aware that I was just staring at him stupidly so I said "Thanks. I do rather like green. Maybe with some gold around the edges?"

He jumped down from the tree and landed on the ground with barely a sound. My skin tingled when he sat down next to me, but the hairs on the back of my neck stood up at the same time. My spidy senses were tingling and they were saying that this boy was dangerous. Which made sense because I knew who he was...


	2. A Nice Chat

_Puck's POV_

I sat down next to her and took a good look at her up close. She really was very pretty with long brown hair and blue eyes. When she turned to look at me, with a slightly dumbfounded expression for some reason, the hair caught the sunlight just right and for a moment I could have sworn that there were stripes of dark green in her hair. But when I looked again the were gone and I thought maybe I had been imagining it. Unlike most mortals when they see fairies she didn't looked overawed. Dumbfounded yes, but not overawed like most. In fact she looked rather suspicious, as if she was wondering if I was either (A) Real, or (B) a danger to her.

I offered her another apple but instead of taking it right away she gave it an appraising look. Once it seemed to pass whatever test she had been putting it through she took a bite out of it and relaxed some. _Hmm…. She seems like she would be a good distraction. _Let's_ see if she will start to trust me._ Of course I wouldn't go playing with her heart, I'm not that cold blooded. But judging from the look in her eyes it would take sometime to get her to trust me. _Perfect._

_Aindreas POV_

"So what's your name?" He asked me.

"Aindreas"

"Nice. That means strong doesn't? From Scotland?

Of course he would know where it was from and what it means. He was probably there when the made it up. He didn't look like he wanted to hurt me, and Robin Goodfellow was known for being a trickster, but not right out cruel. I decided to keep my guard up but relax a little more around him.

"So what are you drawing?" he asked.

"Oh! Um… I was just drawing some outfits that I would like to have or make for plays and movies and such. I like art and I would make my own clothes if I had the fabric for it. I know they're a bit… unusual, but I don't really like contemporary clothes."

" You would wear the outfit that the boy is wearing?"

I looked down. I had forgotten that I had drawn a picture of him wearing a traditional outfit for his time.

"Yes" I said. "I would tailor it to fit a girl of course but I rather like it. Like I said I don't really like the clothes that society wears now. I think that we should go back to wearing clothes like the ones they had in the Middle Ages." I thought about that for a moment. "Although maybe not so hot."

He laughed and I could help but laugh along with him. It sounded a bit strange coming from my mouth, like I hadn't laughed in awhile. Which made sense since I hadn't; there wasn't much to laugh about around here.

Before I knew it an hour had gone by and that I should be getting home. I knew I would get into major trouble if I didn't, but he was still talking and telling jokes and I just couldn't seem to care about it. _Let them get angry. I'm having fun for once._

A sharp pain in my stomach interrupted my train of thought and I remembered I hadn't eaten in awhile. I had some money left over from cleaning for a neighbor and I could also pick up some leaves on the way. I didn't like having to glamor leaves into looking like money but a girl's got to eat. I would try to do it when he wasn't looking.

"Would like to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Sure. I'm starving."


	3. The Cafe'

_Aindreas POV_

_I had gotten a record fifty dollars cleaning for our next-door neighbor (And I earned every penny I can tell you), which meant that I could go to my favorite café and actually order something this time. I had seen their menu about a thousand times and knew exactly what I wanted. A coffee with milk and extra sugar with a cinnamon roll. __With frosting, that sounds so delicious._

_We walked in silence, but it was a nice silence, not hostile or embarrassed. But then I noticed that he was looking around in disgust and at first I didn't know why. But then I realized! He didn't like the iron in the city. Luckily for him the café we were going to had wooden chairs at the tables instead of metal ones. When we finally got there I was even hungrier then before. Puck got a table for us and I ordered my meal and his. I thought a roast would be a safe choice and brought it over to the table._

_"__Is a roast okay?" I asked._

_"__It's great. I haven't had a good roast in ages. And I see you can something equally delicious."_

_"__Yes, it's my favorite and if so much as breath on it I will smack you." I said as he started to reach for it. I smiled at him and he pulled hi hand away. A lesson that people should learn is to never __ever __touch my food. Puck looked down at his place setting and I remembered that it wasn't real silver, but was instead made of steel._

_"__Sorry about that. I forgot that the place settings were made of steel."_

_Puck's POV_

_I snapped my head up. So she knew what I was, if not __who__ I was. She went back inside and I sat there staring. So that was why she looked suspicious, because she knew what I was.__ Suspicious about fairies hmm? She's a smart girl.__ She came back and sat down._

_"__Sorry. They don't have anything made out of plastic. I got an insulted look from the guy I asked because apparently plastic is too low down for him to use."_

_"__So you know what I am". I stated. "Is that why you looked at the apple I gave you the way you did? To see if it was enchanted or something?"_

_She looked up at me._

_"__Well I know fairies have the tendency to play tricks on humans for their amusement, and you're infamous for it."_

_So she did know who I was. Even smarter then I thought. But __why __could she see fairies? That was very interesting._

_We sat in silence for awhile ad then she glanced at her watch, practically choking on her coffee in the process._

_"__Oh my gosh it's seven o'clock already! I'm going to be in so much trouble!"_


	4. The Sad Walk Home

_Puck'S POV_

I knew something was wrong when I offered to walk her home. She shuffled her feet and said that she would be fine and that she knew how to get there. But I could tell that there was something she was hiding, and from the deer-in-the-headlights look she was giving me it wasn't very nice. No, not nice one bit.

But if she didn't want to be walked home that was fine. I could just... follow her. I waited for her to walk of and around a corner before going around a corner myself. Flying in my crow shape was something that I always loved doing. It was just such a rush, like a drug! It doesn't take long to transform, and it's also painless. I felt my skin prickle as the feathers grew, and I felt a sort of pressure and my bones shrunk to the size of a crow. It all ended with a soundless 'pop!' as my bones hollowed out. It only took a few seconds and I was soon following her back to her house.

_Aindreas POV_

I took the longest route home that I could think of, even though I knew it would just make the more angry. As I walked down the road I replayed the events of the afternoon in my head all over again, and I tried to pretend that it wasn't over yet and that maybe I would see him again. But I'd thought about that before and it never happened...

By the time I reached the door it was dark outside. I tried to sneak in as quietly as a could and was relieved to hear snoring from my parents room, that would delay their anger until _at least_ tomorrow afternoon. Of course they would have a roaring headache which would only make them that much more cranky. I went to my bedroom and got my night gown out. It was a pretty thing made of light, white cotton with lace around the cuffs and bottom. It was my favorite thing to wear to bed and I made sure that I kept it in as nice a condition as possible. I had no idea what I looked like today because I had covered up the mirror. I almost took the cover off, but I just couldn't do it. So instead I went to the bathroom to take a shower where, no matter how hard I tried, I _would_ be able to see my reflection. It's not that I'm ugly or anything, I would look passible cleaned up and undamaged, it's just that looking at my hair reminds me of who I am. And who I am is not my fathers daughter. My father has plain brown hair and my mother of dirty blonde thing going on. But me, I have naturally white hair. Not old people white, more like a blond so light it's white instead. But it's not white right now. Nope; tonight it's a glossy, dark green color. And while it looks like a great dye job only I know the real secret. It grow out green. Well really it grows whatever color I want it to, or according to my moods, and tonight I just felt like it should be green since it's my favorite color and all.

I undressed and got into the shower wondering who I _was _related to...


	5. Found

_PUCK'S POV_

It wasn't a nice house, the yard was full of rusting car parts and beer cans, and the porch looked like it was going to fall apart at any moment. I landed outside the on lighted window in the house and heard water running. Moving closer I relized that it was a bathroom, there were close on the floor and I could see a silhouette through the shower curtain. My imagination filled in what I couldn't see. _Thank goodness she hasn't seen me yet. I would hate to miss this view._

She was a little too slender to be healthy, but her shadow looked like she would be silky smooth to touch. I started to look away when she got out of the shower but her hair caught my attention. It wasn't green anymore, instead it was white blonde hair. I see that hair every time I'm called to court, but she can't be who she looks like. No that wouldn't make any sense would it? _But then again it's not like faries are very careful about weather they leave someone with a child to take care of. He might never know that he had a child._

And then I remembered that she was getting dressed and that if I was a gentleman I wouldn't look. I flew off to the Summer Courts and let her get dressed in peace.

_AINDREAS POV_

I turned around at the sound of wings flapping, but there was nothing there to see. I shrugged and went back to drying my hair. All was still quite except for the snoring of two drunks who've had WAY too much to drink. I put on my nightgown and went to bed thinking about my life in general. I hated this house but there was nowhere else to turn to. I didn't have any friends because no one wants to hang out with the girl who shows up to school wearing ragged clothes and a cut on her face.

_But they never do anything about it. They act like if they ignore it it will stop happening._

But it never does stop for me, but I try to look on the pbright side. I mean, at least it stops at cursing and beating. Never goes towards sexual abuse. _Thank you Lord for that at least._ I also thought about Puck as well and wondered what he was doing.

_PUCK'S POV_

I flew into the court yard, skimming the helmet of a knight and ignored his curses at me, laughing all the way. Well crowing really, but it's close enough. I landed in front of the throne and waited for Oberon to finish taking care of some sort of court matter or other. I didn't pay attention and instead changed back to my normal form. After a few minutes, I'm pretty sure that he does his work more slowly when I have something that I want to tell him just to irrate me, he finally turned to me.

"Yes Goodfellow?" he asked.

I bowed. "Sire I was in the mortal world and while I was there I met this girl. She has your hair and your eyes. I was just curious if she was, maybe, a daughter of yours? Another one?"

Oberon thought for a moment and the said, "Maybe. I would have to see this girl to be sure. But surely just the fact that she looks like me wouldn't have sent you running. What else is there about this girl?"

"Well sire..."


	6. Rescued

_AINDREAS POV_

Crawling into bed I check the clock because I need to get up early. _9:00pm, good I have plenty of time to read. I should get a good hour in._ I start reading and by the time I put my book down to reset my alarm clock I see that it's not 10:00 o'clock it's acutally 12:00 o'clock!

_Crap! Five hours to sleep. That should be enough to get through the day. It has to be, I don't have an option._

I sighed and turned out the light to go to sleep and pulled up the covers. I thought about puck and the day I had had with him.

_He was really fun to hang out with. I wonder what he's doing now?_ _Even more important what is he wearing? Maybe something that hugs his slim frame. Slim but not skinny, all nice and toned with a lovely tan. Tight sleeves would look good as well, something that shows off the way his muscles move. And his neck, tasty. Boy what I wouldn't give to take a bite of of that! I wonder what his chest looks like..._

And with that lovely thought in mind I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the less pleasent situation of my parents banging on my door so hard I was _sure_ I heard a screw come loose.

_5:00 o'clock huh? The hang over wore off faster then I thought. They must be having a fight to have one of them making so much noise. Trying to give the other a headache I suppose. Sounds like the way mom bangs on the door._

I dragged my feet as I went to the dresser and out on some clothes via proccess of elimintation. Which ever one smells less and looks cleanest I ware to school. The banging has stopped so she's gone down stairs and now I'm left to put on my make-up in peace. I have to cover up my enitire face even though the brusies and cuts are in different spots because if I don't then it looks really uneven and weird. I brush my hair out and look in the mirror. I think a shiny blood red would look good today.

I pictured the color I wanted my hair to be in my mind. The color started from the roots and grew down to the very tips of my hair, as if paint was dripping down my hair. It was the exact color that I wanted, it always was when I changed the color, and I went downstairs. By the time I got there my parents were already sitting at the table wearing their sunglasses with the blinds closed and the lights off. I went to the freezer to heat up some frozen pancakes.

_If they want something fancy they can damn well make it themselves. I was having a good dream for once._

"Hurry up." Dad said. "I starving bitch."

Ah. So he smoked some weed last night as well. That explains the heavy sleeping so early.

"It's coming dad, just give it a minute. Do you want maple syrup?"

"Of course I do idiot."

The panckaes popped out of the toaster and I was just putting the maple syrup on when I was shoved violently onto my side. Looking up from the kitchen floor I looked at my mom who was busy using the stove to heat up a spoon. I felt like I had been kicked in the gut, my mom had been the one who would patch up my cuts and bruises when my dad lost his temper! And while she hadn't been paying me any attention she had never outright hurt me. Or done drugs!

_She said she would never become an addict! She said she would always be there for me!_

I got up and served the pancakes with a ball of hurt and grief sitting in the pit of my belly. I must have lain on the floor for longer then I thought because when I served the pancakes they were soggy from the maple syrup. My dad looked highly upset about this. I really should have expected what happened next, but I was distracted by the way my mother had acted. He told me to make some new ones and to make it quick, but when I picked up the plate he smacked the bottom of it. I lost my grip on the plate and the pancakes and syrup went flying onto my shirt.

Now all sticky and dirty I felt the sadness turn to anger. My father was the worst man I had ever met and my mother was too afraid to leave him, hoping against hope that he would come to his senses and understand the hurt that he had put us through. Well she needed a wake up call because that doesn't happen, not in real life. I hated this house and I hated these people!

With the edges of my vision tinted red I dropped the plate on the floor and drew back my fist. I let loosed a round-house punch that would have made a pro boxer proud. My fathers head snapped to the side so hard and fast that I heard his neck pop. He looked stunned for a moment. But when that moment past I knew that I had made the worst mistake of my life to date. I thought that he was going to draw his own fist back and knock me to the floor, and then maybe kick me till I died. But he didn't. Instead he picked up his beer bottle and smashed it on the side of the table and, using the now sharp edge, tried to stab the side of my face. If I had liet him I wouldn't have sustained such deadly damage, or maybe I would have we'll never know. Because if I had let him I wouldn't have tried to move my face away presenting him with an even better target. My neck.

I could tell he had cut an important vien by the way the blood gushed down the side of my neck. I dimly recall him trying to finish the job, but he never got that far. As his hand rasied the bottle again I heard a loud _THUNK!_ The sound of flesh hitting flesh, and my father dropped to the floor as well, losing the bottle in the process.

I face with flaming red hair, the most perfect face I had ever seen, appeared in my vision looking worried. He wispered something to me and I closed my eyes.

The last thing I remember was the feel of strong arms carrying me to safety.


	7. Healing and Understanding

_Puck's POV_

I couldn't believe what I had seen. I thought the parents she had would have been more like Megan's. Supportive and loving from her mother, and perhaps have a rather forgetfull step-father. But _this!_ I couldn't believe it. She would have been dead if we hadn't gotten there when we did. And that man had a face like steel, I'm pretty sure I broke my fingers.

Looking at her lying on the healer bed (because I didn't think it would the best move to take her to Oberon in this condidtion) I thought about how innocent she looks. It's hard to believe that she went through such trama when she looks so peaceful lying there. If it wasn't for her wounds you would think she was just taking a nap. Her hair had gone back to platinum blonde in her sleep, the same color as Megan's. But somehow she didn't look anything like Megan, she had a slightly harsher face. But most of all she just had a different feel around her then Megan. _If only I could explain what it was..._

Her wounds were already healing thanks to a little bit of magic and some deep rest. The healer said she would be able to go to the Summer Palace as soon as she woke up. She also said that if I woke her up before she was ready she would beat me into next week. For some reason I didn't doubt that she could.

Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes and looked around the room. I leaned over her and was suprised when she smiled, as if she was glad to see me, although I don't think she could have remembered that I picked her up and took her here. Her smile lit up the room and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello" I greeted her. "How are you feeling? I wouldn't think you would be feeling too good right now. You took some serious damage."

"Actually" She said. "I feel great. Which makes me wonder if I'm dead. I must be. You look like an angel."

I chuckled.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did. You must be a bit tipsy from that pain reducing potion that the healer gave you. Um... Do you understand what's happening right now?"

"Yeah. I heard you talking about your plans when I woke up for a bit. But I passed out again before I heard any more."

I tried to think of how to explain what was going on. I decided not to beat around the bush and just give it to her straight.

_AINDREAS POV_

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a pair of concerned emerald green eyes. I couldn't stop staring at them, which explains why I said he looked like an angel. But when he asked if I knew what was going on I focused on what he was saying. And he said some a whole lot of stuff.

According to him I was the half-breed child of the Seelie King Oberon. I looked a lot like him, I was a princess, he wanted me to come, he wanted me to live there, I would be treated like a princess.

And I was suprised to discover that I believed every word. And then I remembered that according to mythology faries _can't _lie even when they wanted to. But I also remembered that they were experts at twisting words until they were practically lies anyway. But he looked so serious and it would explain so much. He stopped talking a looked at me, waiting for me to reply.

"That makes sense." I said.

"I know it's very hard to believe but- Wait. What?"

"I said I believe you. It would explain a lot of things that have happened to my in the past."

He looked so stunned that I laughed, but then winced as my neck twinged with pain. All of a sudden a tiny little person walked in. She was wrinkled and brown like a walnut, and couldn't have been more then three feet tall. I must have been high on something because I started singing _"We're taking the hobbits to Isengard" _in my head. Luckly I didn't sing it out loud. She gave Puck an evil look. "You better not have interupted her sleep Goodfellow. Or I'll kick you into next week like I said!"

"I didn't! She woke up on her own! How is she doing?"

"She'll be fine. Get out so I can check how she's doing and then decided if she can leave."

Puck left the room and the healer pulled down the blanket to get a closer look at my neck. She made I sound that _sounded_ positive, so I assumed that I was doing well.

"Well you're doing fine. You can leave for the Summer Palace as soon as you get dressed."

And with that she left the room.


	8. Kidnapped (And not nicely)

Aindreas POV

Looking at the Wyld Wood around me I noticed that it could really be considered quite scary by some people, but it was also very beautiful. It was creepy and lovely at the same time, which isn't really that hard to achieve in the first place. Or maybe that's just me who thinks that creepy can be beautiful, it wouldn't be the first time that I was the only one who thought something like that. Riding on the back of the grey horse (which happened to be Puck because he could do that apparently) was very peaceful and I started to doze off. It was quiet and he was nice and warm in his horse shape, I was just thinking how nice it would be to sleep when all of a sudden I hit the ground _hard._ I was sure I had broken a rib or something and I heard a horse scream.

_Puck..._

A rope wrapped around both my wrists and I was dragged across the ground. Branches scraped my back and I screamed in the hope that Puck would be able to hear where I was. I felt a hand close over my mouth with a cloth that I could tell was soaked in some sort of chemical or other. The world started to go black, but before that happened I let loose quite a few impressive curse words

When I woke up I felt totally frozen. All the way to the very marrow of my bones was numb and I wasn't even sure if I was alive. But there was supposed to be no pain in heaven and felt that I had led a life that could at least let me squeak by. Just a few moments after I woke up I was kicked in the ribs, I decided that pretending to be asleep would be in my best interest.

"Is she alive?"

"I think so."

"I told you to bring her alive and as unharmed as possible. She won't be of as much use if she's too hurt. OR DEAD YOU IDIOT!"

Someone knelt over me and put a hand under my nose.

"She's alive. Just like I said. How much do you think lord pointy ears will pay for his princess?"

"At least a bag of gems. Maybe even his crown if he's worried enough." They laughed.

_Seriously?! I'm being held hostage and they think the highest price they can get for me is a stupid HAT?! I am SO not going to be held hostage for a hat._

I heard them leave the room, then I counted to ten and opened my eyes. I was in a cave made completely out of ice, and ice bars guarded the entrance, so even if I had a weapon I could just walk out. I felt tears gathering at the corners of my eyes, tears of frustration and fear. I had been so close to having a life of freedom, where people wouldn't abuse me and I could walk in to my home without being afraid to come in. I sat there feeling very sorry for myself before I realized that my hands weren't tied up like I had assumed they were. I felt slightly insulted that they didn't think I was dangerous enough to need to tie up.

_Well you're in for one hell of a surprise because I am not going to be held for ransom buddy._

My belly rumbled and I realized that I was very hungry. If they hadn't taken it away I thing I had a trail mix bar in my pants pocket. I felt around and pulled it out chewing thoughtfully. Now that I felt better with a little food in my belly I felt that I just might be able to escape if I could get through the ice bars. I dropped my trail mix bar on the ground and went to see if I was thin enough to squeeze through. I wasn't and never would be unless I lost some of my bones.

I sat back down and tried to calm my racing heart by counting the sunflower seeds in my bar. One of the seeds was glowing slightly and a thought struck me.

_Seeds. Seeds grow into plants and plants have roots and stems, and those are strong if they are big enough. And if what Puck says is true, the I just might have the power to make a large sunflower grow out of this seed._

I went over to the bars again and placed the seed beside them. I stared at it for awhile trying to figure out how glamor worked in the first place. As I stared I could almost see the sunflower inside it waiting to grow, and all I had to do to speed up the process was think about it growing. I closed my eyes and imagined the seed growing into a flower so big that it would fit into the cell. I felt something against my leg and looked down, and then I looked up. The biggest flower I had ever seen sat before me. I imagined its roots growing around the bars and watched in amazement as the did so. I stood shocked for a bit and then I thought _pull. Pull hard!_

And they pulled. There was a creaking and then a snap as one of the bars shattered to the floor. There was just enough room for me to slip out, but I had to do it fast because my captors had heard the sound and were running this way. I slipped through and, as an after thought, picked up a large chunk of the ice bar.

_Never know. Maybe I could use it as a weapon._

I stood against a wall hidden in the shadows and waited for them to come in the room. They bolted through the door and I tried to bolt out, but they spotted me at just the last moment. They gave a shout and started to run after me. I ran for a little while and then stopped dead. Their own momentum drove the straight into the bar and, while it wasn't enough to kill them, it knocked the wind out of them. I held onto the bar and kept running.


	9. Escape

Aindreas POV

There were more hallways then I thought there would be, and if I wasn't mistaken it was getting colder as well. I stopped running for a bit and slumped against the wall to take stock of where I was. Alright let's take a moment and evaluate. The hallways are made of ice, there doesn't appear to be any furniture in the hallways, there are no doors but there are plenty of weird noises, and I think my feet are going numb. Fun for the whole family.

I got up and got walking again. I ran into a few more people but they either didn't notice me, or I hit them before they could do anything about it. It felt like hours that I was walking. My legs were starting to hurt and I was worried I would never get out of here. I was well on my way to a mental breakdown when a group of red caps walked into my path. They looked very confused when I gave a sigh of relief at seeing them, it was so nice to see another living creature.

Sadly that relief ended when they started attacking me full force and I remembered that I don't really know how to fight properly.

At first I thought that I just might die here as I struck out randomly and getting the occasional hit. But after a few minutes I noticed that there was a pattern to the fighting, almost like it was some sort of dance. My mind picked up on the pattern and I just flowed with it. My heart stopped pounding so hard and I could almost tell where they would be before they got there. It was almost relaxing really, knowing where and when to hit. But soon I had to stop because I had developed a problem.

I had run out of things to fight.

Red caps lay scattered on the floor moaning. Luckily none of them were dead, I would never be able to forgive myself if I had killed any of them. I stood there stunned at first because I had no idea that fighting was so simple. But I knew I had to walk on if I wanted to get out of here, so I left quickly.

After awhile I heard a familiar voice, and since he seemed to be swearing I assumed Puck was doing just fine. I walked to the door that I thought the sound was coming from and opened it. Sadly it wasn't the correct door and I let out a scream that sounded as if I was being painfully murdered.

Puck's POV

I stopped my cursing when I heard the scream coming from nearby and I knew that I had failed in my duty to bring her to the Palace safely. It must have been a terrible torture to make her scream like that. Or maybe it was worse, maybe she was dead and I would never see her again. This was why I should never make friends, they tended to die or get taken away. I was glad that I was alone in the room, even if I was shackled to the wall in this icy room. That way no one was able to see the look of defeat on my face.

All of a sudden someone came crashing through the door soaked in blood. I tried to reach for a knife I no longer had before I realized that the mad man who came through the door was, in fact, a mad woman and not just any mad woman, but was Aindreas. I started to panic a the sight of all the blood and was surprised that she hadn't fallen over from blood loss yet.

She ran over to the chains that were holding me to the wall and started to examine them.

"WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD?!" I screamed at her.

"Don't worry it's not mine."

She said that so calmly that I was startled into silence. But not nearly as surprised as I was when she placed a seed on the floor underneath the shackles and a large vine grew from it. It grew fast and wrapped around the shackles holding me the wall and then gave a huge pull. The chain snapped and, while I still had chains on my hands, I could at least walk away now.

We bolted for the door and didn't stop until we were well away from the place where they held us prisoner.


	10. To The Palace

Pucks POV

We camped by a stream and I started a fire while Aindreas cleaned off in the stream. I was thinking about the way she had come running into the room. The first thing I wondered about was the way she came running into the room where I had been, covered in blood, looking like she had been in some sort of terriable battle, and the first thing she says about the blood is "_don't worry it isn't mine"_?!

This is one wacky chick. What the heck happened in there? One thing's for sure, she's a fighter alright.

Aindreas POV

I definatly have a new life motto about black and yellow insects.

_If it flies, it dies._

God that was a mierable experiance, I shuddered at the mere memory of all those yellow jackets.

I picked up my torn and bloody clothes and debated weather or not I should ask for some new ones. I decided to try and scrub the blood out of them, but the most I managed to do was tear them a bit more and merely dull the stains in what remained of them.

I sighed.

Maybe Puck would let me borrow his jacket or something. I doubt he needs it if he's going to turn into a horse again, but he might not want to since that means he can't hold any weapons. Well... The only thing I can really do is head back to camp, so I put on

what's left of my clothing and walk to the fire.

As we sat there in silence the fire felt absoultly wonderful against my still cold skin. Puck kept looking over at me when he thought I wouldn't notice, it was very nerve racking and kept sending little shocks up and down my spine. I could tell he was dying to ask questions about why I looked like I had been run over by a train, but he was being too polite to ask.

"You can ask questions you know." I said.

"What on Earth happened to you? You looked like you just came out of a battle!"

"It's a long story, but let's just say that I really hate yellow jackets. And yes I was in a fight."

I told him the full story as far as I could remember it without adding anything on. With each word he seemed more and more shocked. It was starting to freak me out a bit. When I finished my story I waited a bit, but he didn't respond.

"Um... Puck? You're kind of freaking me out. Are you okay?"

He looked stunned before he mumbled that he was fine. He was just really impressed at what I did. I blushed when he said that and felt very proud of myself.

"Can I asked how you managed to get the seeds to do that? I mean I know _how _it was done, what I want to know is how you knew to do that in the first place. Has someone taught you glamer before?" He asked.

"No. It just seemed like the logical thing to do at the time."

"Well... Like I said before. Very impressive. We should get some sleep, we need to head out tomorrow."

Turns out that we wouldn't be heading out on our own. Last night the moment I had laid my head down I had fallen asleep, but now my sleep adled mind was waking up. At first I didn't know what the rumbling sound was, then it finally regestered. It was hoof beats.

_If someone try's to kidnap me again I'm going to be so mad._

Puck was already on the alert, but he relaxed once he saw who they were. Upon closer inspection I could tell that they were from the Summer Courts. That didn't mean I was going to go off with them without making sure it was at least kind of safe. I walked over to Puck and asked "Are they going to be on our side or should we start to run?"

"Don't worry they're fine. And besides, I'll be right here!"

I gave him a Look but said no more as the slowed to a halt. They didn't look happy about being here. In fact they looked like they had never smiled in there lives. I couldn't help but think of the old man who lived across the street from where I had lived. He was always threatening people with green beans if they came too close to his house. That thought made me smile, which I don't think was appreacated my the knight's.

"We're here to escort you and the princess. His magisty was starting to think you had lost your way."

Taking in my appearance the knight wrinkled his nose.

_It has facial expressions! Call CNN!_

He helped me onto his horse and we rode off. After about ten minutes of riding he leaned over to a knight on the horse next to us. Either he didn't think I could hear him or he didn't care when he made a comment about how I was sloppy and would be one of _those _princesses. That made my blood boil.

_Sloppy! You wouldn't look so great yourself mister if you had had o fight your way out of prison without any of that nice armor and a sword._

There was a gap in his armor on his upper arm and I pinched his skin. Hard. So he would know that I had heard him and any more comments like that might lead to OTHER bits of his body getting bruised. He looked shocked for a moment before glaring at me, but I knew there was nothing he could do about it right now.

There were no ore comments about anything until we reached the Palace.


	11. In the Palace

_Puck__'s POV_

When we enter the Summer Court everything and everyone goes dead silent. It's clear that they were expecting our arrival, but I don't think they were expecting the summer princess to come in ragged and covered in blood. I also don't think they were too impressed with her at the moment, and looking over at Oberon I think he was even less impressed with _me_. I couldn't be seen acting weak, so I got off the horse by myself and walked over and knelt before Oberon. He didn't tell me to rise.

"I thought-correct me if I'm wrong- that I said to bring me the princess back _safely." _he said.

I wet my lips but showed no other sign of nervousness.

"She's not as badly hurt as she looks my king. Most of the blood on her clothing isn't actually hers. As far as I know she dealt more damage to the unseelie then they did to her," I explained.

"The Unseelie?"

_Oh damn. Did I not tell him that part?_

"Yes the unseelie."

And I told him the whole story.

_Aindreas's POV_

I couldn't tell what they were saying from my vantage point but it looked as if Puck was trying to explain why we looked like we had just come from a battle field. And it didn't look like he was winning the argument. Until he said something that had all the court fey that were near enough to hear looking right at me.

I shifted a little, wondering what I has done that had them all staring at me. Their stares were calculating and they reminded me of big cats. Looking for the weakest prey and waiting to devour it.

Well I sure wasn't going to be devoured by _anyone. _Even though I didn't know what they were talking about I held my chin a little higher. Oberon was looking less annoyed until I heard someone say something about being "above my station" and how I was "too sassy". I looked over to see who it was and found myself looking at a very fat man who was obviously drunk out of his skull. I was even more shocked to find that no one was telling him to stop being rude. If I had talked like that back home I would have gotten the slap of a life time.

The ground underneath me trembled in anger, just like my mood, and caught everyone's attention. I stared him down while assessing him. He wasn't very tall and he looked like a small planet covered in silk and jewels. I found myself wondering if I got too close to him, would I be sucked into his gravitational field?

The people around me were silent as I stared at him until he looked down. Nobody with eyelids could stare like I could and he was no different.

I stopped my staring and waited for the meeting to end.


	12. Getting Settled

Aindreas's POV

It felt like ages that I waited for them to stop talking. People would look at me every now and then and it made me very nervous, but not nearly as nervous as when I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen staring at me. She had blonde hair that made me think of wheat fields in the summer time and a tall slight figure that made me think of willow trees growing by a river. My hands itched to draw her. Except she didn't look too pleased to see me.

I started when Puck touched my arm and brought me to stand in front of Oberon. I could tell that he expected me to kneel like Puck did, but I knelt before no one but God. I gave him a polite bow from the waist instead and when I straightened up I could see him appraising me.

"I'm sorry for my clothing, it's not what should be worn here but I have no others at the moment."

He waved away my apology.

"We shall get you new clothes. Take her to her room Goodfellow."

Puck escorted me though the crowed a fairy's and down a long hallway. After awhile we reached the most beautiful room I had ever seen. There was a queen sized bed with thin drapes around it that fell like a waterfall. A green and gold bedspread that looked like heaven was on the bed and the bed frame had intricate carving's of fairies dancing. As I looked closer they started to dance and I gasped.

Puck chuckled from across the room at the way I looked around the room in wonder. Maybe he was used to such amazing things, but I sure wasn't. I walked over to the desk that was across from my bed and opened the drawers. Not only was the desk itself a work of art, but there were already paints and sheets of paper waiting for me! Almost like it knew I was coming!

I spun around and smiled at Puck.

"I know that you want to look around some more, but I think you better take a bath. You seem to have forgotten that we're both covered in dirt and blood."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that..."

He snorted and showed me to the biggest bathroom I had ever seen. It looked like something a goddess would use as a bathroom! I started to fill the tub with water that was the perfect temperature. After a moment a couple of fawns entered and stared at me while I filled the tub. I stared back, puzzled, because I had no idea what they were staring for. They looked like they were going to have a heart attack.

Haven't they ever seen someone run a bath before?

They came hurrying over and, much to my shock, started to undress me. I almost protested when I remembered that noble people had servants to undress them and run baths for them and such.

As if they're arms are broken or something.

I sighed and let the carry on with their work. This was going to take some getting used to...

Puck's POV

I couldn't help chuckling as I glimpsed her rather put out face. Apparently she didn't like to be fussed over while taking a bath. The mental picture of her fussing and looking confused was very funny and I couldn't stop laughing. Until I remembered what taking a bath actually entailed and I got a less funny, but much more pleasing, mental picture.

I wondered what she looked like in there right now. Getting all soapy and clean, sponges being moved across soft skin. I could smell roses coming from the bathroom and thought that maybe I could walk in, as a mistake of course. Better not do that, I know those servants and they tend to have a temper on them, so I just sat down in one of the arm chairs that were there and drifted off to the thoughts of warm skin, wet from a bath a smelling of roses.


	13. Tumblr Notice

**HELLO MY READERS!**

**I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I HAVE A TUMBLR AND I****'M ALWAYS HAPPY TO HAVE NEW FOLLOWERS!**

**YOU CAN FIND THE LINK BELOW!**

** blog/fandoms-unite-us-all**

**PLEASE JOIN AND FOLLOW :)**


	14. A New Room and New Friends

Puck's POV

I must not have slept very long because they were just getting her undressed for bed when I opened my eyes. Before they slipped on her night gown I got a lovely view of her. She had long, tan legs that looked very smooth, and I could still smell the rose water on her. Her figure was perfectly shaped, not too skinny and not too fat, she was fit and toned.

Just perfect.

I closed my eyes and imagined myself kissing her delicate ankle bone and then skimming the tip of my tongue up her leg, feeling that smooth skin against my mouth and tasting the rose water on her body.

My eyes popped open.

"Oh you're awake. Good, We were just starting to wonder if we should leave you there or wake you up." said one of the servants.

"No no. I'm up. I'll jut go to my bed and lie down for a bit.."

I left the room as fast as I could without being rude.

Aindreas POV

"He ran out rather fast."I said.

One of the fawns dressing me snickered and received a slap on the arm.

"Please forgive her rudeness princess. She is young and thinks she knows best." The older of the two said.

"That's alright." I said. "What are your names?"

"I'm Flora" said the older one. "And the young, rude one here is Lily."

I smiled. I hoped these two would be my personal maids, they were polite but with plenty of sass. They continued dressing me in a white night gown that felt impossibly smooth and comfortable.

"What's this night gown made of Flora?" I asked.

Flora looked rather shocked that I had used her name. She stuttered for a moment and the said

"Spiderwebs Princess. It was made by Lady Weaver just for you."

It fit perfectly. How she could have known my size before ever setting eyes on me I couldn't guess, but I knew better then to ask. I might get an answer. So instead of questioning it I just put on my 'This doesn't freak me out in the slightest'face and let them finish dressing me.

After they finished I sat down in one of the comfy arm chairs that they had surrounding a fireplace that flickered with firelight that changed colors.

"Are you hungry Princess?" Asked Lily.

I started at the sound of her voice. I had started dozing off in the chair as soon as I sat down. I suddenly felt so very tired.

"No thank you Lily. I don't think I could keep my eyes open long enough to eat."

They said goodnight and bowed out as I made my way to bed. The moment my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep.


	15. Off To See The Queen

_Oberon__'s POV_

Slipping silently as mist into her room I sat down and looked at my latest found daughter. She looked much different in sleep. Her face was peaceful for one, untroubled unlike when she was awake. I wonder what troubles her so.

Her hair was different as well. Instead of it being all one color it was every color that could be imagined, and some colors that could not be imagined. Walking over to her bed I twirled some of her hair between my fingers and let it slide through like water. I could see that the post prominent color was he white blond of my own hair. I dropped her hair and was about to walk back to the fireplace when I heard a small whimper from the bed.

It was a heart-wrenching sound if you were a human. But I was not and didn't want to become trapped by the emotions humans felt. Love, pity, sadness, and mercy were weaknesses.

_Aindreas POV_

Waking up in Fairy Land has to be the weirdest experience of my life to date. The first thing I saw was a lovely dress draped across one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. I stood up and walked over to get a better look at it.

It was made of red satin with what looked like real pearls around the hem and up the sides. The collar had lace and when I touched it, expecting it to be itchy, I realized that it was smooth and silky. I wondered what what happened to my other clothes, but I didn't really care.

As I was thinking this Lily walked in the door. She gave me a bow and I wasn't sure how to react to that, but I didn't have time because she started to undress me and then put the dress on for me. It was probably a good thing that she was putting it on for me because I realized that I had _no idea _how to put this dress on. There were so many laces to tie!

I noticed that Lily was looking rather worried. She had the same look that my teachers used to give me right before the gave me bad news. Flora walked in with a jewelry box and gave me a pitying look. Kind of like this look you would give a run over cat.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Why do you two look so upset?" I asked.

They glanced at each other and then Lily answered.

"The Queen would like to met you."

_Oh dear Lord. I'm going to die._

I knew she had a temper, and if she didn't like me then I was so screwed.

"What should I do? What should I say to her?" I asked desperately.

"Don't look her in the eye, don't speak unless spoken to, and to talk back to her. If you do that you should make it out in one piece." Flora answered.

They just finished dressing me and putting on some jewels when a knock sounded at the door. Flora what to answer it and a knight stepped in. He gave me a stiff bow and told me that the Queen was ready to see me now.

I walked down the hallway with him feeling like I was walking to the gallows.

_Titania's POV_

Another one of Oberon's whelps! Well this one won't be leaving my court in one piece.

I smiled grimly.

At least not in the form she came with. And what Oberon doesn't know won't hurt him after all. Oh yes, this one will be gone by the end of the day.

Of course Oberon had to walk in at that moment!

"Wife!" He yelled. I walked over to him with my best innocent expression on my face.

"Yes husband of mine?"

He scowled at me.

"I forbid you from harming my daughter. I know she's on her way here so don't think that you can trick me."

I hated this man. We used to be so close, but not anymore. It would have been sad if I knew what sad felt like.

"Now what make you think I was going to harm her. How do you know that I don't just want to meet her for a friendly chat?" I asked.

He just scowled again and walked out just as the whelp walked in. She was rather pretty I suppose, and she had on a nice dress. She walked up and gave me a _small _curtsy. I knew she was proud, but I didn't think she would have the nerve to do such a thing to me.

She was looking at me very strangely and I didn't like it one bit. She was sizing me up to see what kind of person I was. I could have told her the answer to that: Not a nice one.

"Well whelp. I knew you were disrespectful, but staring at me like a fresh piece of meat? Truly you have the worst manners of any princess I have ever met."

Instead of cowering though, she looked me in the eye and spoke.

"I'm sorry my queen. I didn't mean to look at you like that. It's just that I like drawing and I was thinking about how I would draw you. Once again, I apologize."

Of all the things I expected he to say that one would never have even made my list. But while I may have been startled inside I didn't show it on the outside. No doubt this was some sort of ploy to get me to spare her. Well I would indulge her for now.

"Whether or not you draw me is no concern of mine. You may return to your room and continue that scribbling which you call art." I said.

She gave a slight bow of her head and left.


End file.
